


Queen of all Ponies

by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)



Series: Possible Future Tales of the Mute!Bilbo Verse [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And Myrtle, And Myrtle being the Queen of all the Ponies, And some POV from Myrtle, Book Spoilers, Gen, The Ponies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose





	Queen of all Ponies

Myrtle snorted softly as she sensed, distantly, the return of Bilbo to Rivendell. She turned and snapped at the Head Stallion, Kingsfoil, when he got fresh and he squealed, but backed off quickly.

If he tried that _one more time_ , she was going to actually harm him. She had other stallions she could choose, he wasn’t her _only_ choice. Admittedly, some were horses, but still.

She had _options_.

He needed to remember that.

She let her ears pin back at a chuckle and she whirled on the golden haired Elf that gleamed and glowed, and he raised his hands. “My apologies, my Queen,” he teased and she snapped at him.

He laughed at that and offered her an apple, which she turned away from, showing how she felt insulted by his lack of respect, as well as the fact that, if anyone was going to give her an apple, it was going to be Bilbo.

Because, now that he was here, she was getting impatient.

Besides, he brought the best apples.

These Elves could _never_ …

Myrtle let out a shriek of indignation and turned, striking out at Kingsfoil, sending the impertinent stallion running.

That was _it_!

She was finding a new stallion!

Right after she taught Kingsfoil some manners.

*~*~*~*~*

Bilbo felt drained, but still he found the perfect red apple and tossed it in the air a bit before he headed down to where the ponies remained.

Bofur, much to the Dwarf’s reluctance, had remained behind, along with the rest of his adoptive family. As much as Bilbo wished to stay, had longed to stay, at the same time he could not. It hurt to do so, hurt to see another sitting on the throne that _Thorin_ deserved and who had _never_ earned it. He had reaped the rewards that Thorin had sewn for him, and Bilbo could not bear to see it.

He had left with Gandalf after explaining that his door was always open to them all and the invitation was extended to him.

Bofur had teased him about wanting him to run back to his mother’s dishes and Bilbo had silently laughed before he tapped his forehead to Bofur’s, like Bofur had all those months ago in Rivendell, when resting against Myrtle’s back and…

There was a loud whinny of greeting and Bilbo smiled, immediately rushing to where Myrtle stood waiting for him. He settled onto the paddock fence and Myrtle shoved her head into his chest once more, snorting quietly, before he gave her the apple, scratching her cheek as she chomped away on the apple, Balin’s Mithrilheart coming up to see if Bilbo had any more, along with Thorin’s pony.

Bilbo smiled a bit as Myrtle’s ears snapped back before she charged at Thorin’s pony, Bilbo wondering what the stallion had done to irritate one of the three mares of the group so much.

Myrtle then came back, eyed Bilbo, and then grabbed his coat sleeve with her teeth and _tugged_.

And who was Bilbo to deny Myrtle?

*~*~*~*~*

Glorfindel had taken over the care of the Dwarves’ ponies when both the Head Mare and the Head Stallion had proven to be difficult. While Elves could charm birds from the trees and calm spooked horses, they could not make animals like them.

Generally, they did.

But the bay stallion did not like them and the chestnut mare with the white blaze was neutral unless irritated. And she enjoyed chasing the bay stallion around.

So, Glorfindel took care of them, because he did enjoy being around equines and the way they just accepted people, or at least people they _liked_ , and forgave people for their mistakes.

So he was surprised when he saw the Hobbit there, little Bilbo, chasing after the chestnut mare in one of the free paddocks.

She had, somehow, gotten ahold of his waistcoat.

And the other ponies watched from the large paddock they were kept in, a bay and a gray that were exceptionally close far more excited over the game they were watching than the rest. The bay stallion was the only exception to this, slightly battered from when mare the Hobbit was running around with had attacked him earlier for upsetting her, as he ignored the play.

Glorfindel smiled, even as Bilbo collapsed onto the ground, smiling and obviously breathless.

And the chestnut dropped the waistcoat onto his face.

He pulled it off his face, a silent laugh shaking through him, even as the chestnut nuzzled his forehead gently, carefully in where she put her hooves as she maneuvered around him before she lay down. Bilbo slowly sat up and then dragged himself around to her back so he could use her shoulder as a pillow, curling up slightly.

He scratched her neck and seemed to be having trouble catching his breath, but he was soon dozing.

And the mare slept on as well.

The other ponies were playing tag as well, except the bay stallion, who stared at chestnut mare as if he had lost some great treasure.

“Dwarven ponies, the lot of them,” Glorfindel muttered fondly.

As if to agree with the near silent statement, the gray and the bay that were practically twins suddenly rushed off, being chased by one of the stouter ponies and a dark bay, nearly black, pony.

And Glorfindel barely managed to bite back his laughter at it all.

*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening, Bilbo was quite confused when the tall Elf, introduced as Glorfindel, began to laugh when he saw Bilbo.

He wasn't sure what was so funny. He was just wearing borrowed clothes, except the waistcoat, which was his and he had finished repairing after his nap with Myrtle.

And here he thought _Dwarves_ made no sense.

Elves, it seemed, were just as bad, if not worse.


End file.
